Reminiscence of Garnet
[[Archivo:Garnet_lily.jpg|thumb|300px|Reminiscence of Garnet Ilustrada por Shiina]]Reminiscence of Garnet es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Esta canción fue subida a Nicovideo el 14 de abril de 2012, como demo para Lily V3. Puede comprarse en Amazon, iTunes, Mora, Recochoku y VOCALOTRACKS. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Aún habiendo sido abandonada, "Aún te amo", dijo la muñeca con una sonrisa triste."'' Intérprete: Lily (V3) Música y Letra: Maya Violín: Usako Ilustración y PV: Shiina Masterización: Kyuuhouji *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Destiny Colors/CD Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Grichi. *Traducción al español por Mitsuki Kagamine. Kanji= 閉ざされた工房で　少女は製造（つく）られた 金の髪を持つ　人形（動かぬ）乙女 彼の手に愛でられ　語りかけるその笑顔（笑み）に そう　いつしか彼女は　「恋を知る」 届かない愛　それでも　ガーネットのように 深い紅（あか）を携えた　無機物の恋 やがてその主は　新たに生み出した 銀の少女を　愛し始めた 彼の手は離れて　金色は埃（ほこり）をまとった 流れない涙で　「泣いていた」 もう一度　ただ一度だけ　愛してください 愛を知ったそれ故に　苦しいのです･･･ この体動けるなら　「一体（一人）」になりたかった Reminiscence of Garnet is lost in her...ever... 届かない愛　それでも　ガーネットのように 深い紅（あか）を携えた　無機物な行為 こんなに苦しいのなら　ヌケガラ（doll）でよかった 泣けもしないガラクタは　どうすればいいの？ せめて夢で逢えたら　「二人」で踊りましょう Reminiscence of Garnet is lost in her...ever... |-| Romaji= Tozasare ta kobou de shoujo wa seizou (tsuku) rare ta kin no kami o motsu ningyou (ugoka nu) otome kare no te ni mederare katarikakeru sono egao (emi) ni sou itsushika kanojo wa 「koi o shiru」 todoka nai ai soredemo gaenetto no you ni fukai beni (aka) o tazusae ta mukibutsu no koi yagate sono omo wa arata ni umidashi ta gin no shoujo o aishihajime ta kare no te wa hanare te kiniro wa hokori (hokori) o matotta nagare nai namida de 「nai te i ta」 mouichido tada ichi do dake aishi te kudasai ai o shitta sore yueni kurushii no desu... kono karada ugokeru nara 「ittai (ichi nin)」 ni nari takatta Reminiscence of Garnet is lost in her ... ever ... todoka nai ai soredemo gaenetto no you ni fukai beni (aka) o tazusae ta mukibutsu na koui konnani kurushii no nara nukegara (doll) de yokatta nake mo shi nai garakuta wa do sure ba ii no? semete yume de ae tara 「ni nin」 de odori masho u Reminiscence of Garnet is lost in her ... ever ... |-| Español= Dentro de un taller cerrado, una joven fue hecha La muñeca de cabellos de oro espero Tomaba sus manos con amor. Con una sonrisa, miro a la muñeca Si, antes de que ella pudiera notarlo 「Conocio el amor」 El amor era algo inalcanzable. Después de eso Ella sostuvo un intenso rojo casi granate, el rojo de un artifial amor Al poco tiempo, el maestro hizo una nueva muñeca Y comenzó a amar a la chica de plata El sólto su mano, y la muñeca de oro se cubrió de polvo Con lagrimas que no podía derramar 「Ella lloró」 Por favor, ámame solo una vez más Ella se entero del amor, y más tarde del dolor... Si este cuerpo deja de moverse, ella solo será Reminiscence of Garnet is lost in her ... ever ... El amor era algo inalcanzable. Depués de eso Como un granate, era el profundo rojo que ella sostenía, una artificial escritura Esta bien si a una muñeca le causan este dolor Esta basura no va a llorar, ¿No es suficiente? Por los menos en mis sueños, ambos nos volveremos a reunir para bailar Reminiscence of Garnet is lost in her ... ever ... Galería Reminescence of garnet O2.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Shiina. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shiina. *Primera Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. *Segunda Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012